The invention relates to an inflator for a vehicle airbag module comprising an external housing in which a combustion chamber is formed, wherein the inflator is supported to be oscillating on a body-side component of the vehicle, especially on a component of the airbag module. The invention further relates to an airbag module for a vehicle including said inflator.
In a vehicle the driver perceives vibrations of the steering wheel as disturbing. Such vibrations can have various reasons, but in most cases they are transmitted via the steering column to the steering wheel. For damping steering wheel vibrations spring-mass systems, also referred to as mass dampers, are used in manifold configurations. Systems in which the inflator of an airbag module arranged in the steering wheel is employed as counter-oscillating damper mass are of particular importance.
It has to be taken into account, however, that in particular up-to-date driver airbag modules require ever smaller inflators. If, however, the mass of the inflator is too small, it cannot or can only be employed to a limited extent as mass damper.
In DE 10 2011 017 350 A1 a device for damping vibrations of a steering column is shown comprising a holder and a receiving means resiliently supported in the holder to which an inflator is secured. In order to increase the oscillating mass a separate additional weight adapted to be secured outside the inflator and/or at the receiving means is provided below the inflator.
A drawback of known mass dampers frequently is a vibrating behavior that is not optimal which can especially be due to an unfavorable position of the center of mass of the damper mass relative to the suspension thereof.